User blog:Jncrushcandies/MasterChef Season 9 Top 14 Power Rankings
Last episode was very unique in it's own way, and gave a lot of pressure to the contestants too. We lost Ryan and even though his comfort food tasted bloody delicious, he didn't have much of an edit this season, so not too huge of a surprise that he left. 14) Gerron: Gerron messed up with the cornmeal last challenge, unfortunately that meant that he was in the bottom again which means that he's constantly just being in the bottom of the competition. If he continues like this then he'll go home at between one to two episodes. 13) Ashley: Ashley can't cut chicken properly, she did let Taylor down and she has been doing quite poorly in team challenges recently. Not a good place to be in. 12) Chelsea: Chelsea has been quite flip-floppy these days, she's good but doesn't scream "winner" to me. She's quite vulnerable honestly due to the number of times she's been rising up or falling down. 11) Farhan: Farhan where are you? Hello? Please show more of Farhan thanks. 10) Cesar: Cesar truly had an awful time last episode. First stumble of Cesar as his conceptualized idea ironically went the way he wanted to but really fell short of the judges expectations then during the elimination challenge: He landed in the bottom two narrowly escaping elimination. I know Cesar can do better than that however after his performance today, unfortunately I have to rank him this low. 9) Taylor: Taylor had some hits and misses this season, she tried to correct Ashley however she did it too late. During the elimination challenge, she cracked under pressure the most and was the only one that cooked her souflee for less the time required. 8) Shanika: Shanika did prove herself today, however she's really been in the bottom during elimination challenges. She's quite good on screen so I think she may sail on for now. 7) Samantha: Samantha has been more consistent lately and her chicken dish paid off along with Chelsea. She's been doing quite well in individual and in team challenges. I think she'll stay for quite a while. 6) Bowen: Bowen really been proving himself more lately however when can we see another side of him other than asian cuisine when it comes to cooking? 5) Emily: Emily definitely is the most consistent among the top 14 homecooks. I just want to see her more of a star or a game changer as there have been more prominent cooks lately doing so. 4) Mark: Mark messed up his chicken along with Cesar, however made an immaculate souflee, he's been so promising lately. 3) Ralph: Ralph truly was one lucky dog last episode, I think he learnt a lot from cooking with Joe Bastianich. He's a great cook who can grasp information well. Let's see how this paid off however I think he's improved a lot overall lately. 2) SJ: SJ has been very consistent, he's a powerhouse in team challenges, he really nails it in individual challenges and created one stunning chicken dish along with Julia. He may be only 21 but he cooks professionally. 1) Julia: Julia has wowed us since the beginning, she really won the episode for me as she was the person who conceptualized that amazing chicken dish while working with SJ and they won the challenge. Julia proved that she was truly unstoppable lately. So there was some prominent front runners lately, however I feel that the playing field is kind of equal at this point. However Gerron has been in the bottom more times than anyone had in this season so far. Category:Blog posts